Broken Hearts and Empty Souls
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: Rachel Berry was a loser, her presence almost non existent. When The Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert come to town things seems to finally shape up or though it seemed for Rachel Berry. She finds herself falling for older brother Damon Salvatore and isn't sure what to do with her feelings... Will she fight them or finally admit her feelings for Damon Salvatore?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is a new story of mine which will probably be my main focus at the moment as I'm thinking of putting "A Missing Flame" on hold as atm I'm in a different place and not quite ready to continue with the story. I think also that fan support has played a part in my decision. I really hope people enjoy this story and please review to let me know your opinion of the story so far. My goal for this chapter is hopefully to get 3-5 reviews if I'm really lucky. I'm also co-writing this story with my beta mika-faberryluver4395.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or TVD!**

**Chapter 1 of: ****Broken Hearts and Empty Souls.**

Rachel Berry glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, this was as good as it would ever get she thought. She was wearing her typical sweater with a skirt and knee high socks. Her dads were both out on their business trips leaving her on her own yet again... Same letter, same amount of money and same phone calls from them, pretending that they actually cared about her. She checked her watch and was relieved; she still had time to walk to school before school started. She didn't want to mess up her perfect attendance record. As she walked down the stairs with her bag she glanced at the note on the fridge and knew the letter off by heart, her dads always wrote the same messaged on each letter,

_Dear Princess,_

_Your father and I are on a business trip together and should be back in 3 months. There is money in the account and don't be afraid to call us if you need anything. We'll be back soon and please keep the house in order._

_Love Daddy and Papa. _

Rachel headed outside and made sure she locked the front door before proceeding with her walk to William McKinley High school in the freezing cold weather. Oh well she thought, at least it keeps me in shape. She hummed under her breath as she approached the front gates of the school, it was her first day back to school after the break and she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach... Something seemed off and she was anxious to find out what. She nervously walked through the halls and groaned when she saw Jocks coming her way with the Slushies. No not today, she thought. She had forgotten her extra set of clothes!

"Welcome back Loser! Miss us?" A jock yelled as the halls erupted into a fit of laughter.

She ached in pain as she was continually shoved into a row of lockers by multiple jocks and closed her eyes as she expected to be shoved once more, her body trembling in anticipation as she waited for her body to connect with the lockers...

"What do you think you're doing?" An unknown voice yelled as the halls were dead silent. Rachel opened her eyes as she looked at the 3 new students; the brunette girl had guided her to the nearest bathrooms as the yelling got louder.

"He asked you a question, now answer it!" A louder voice boomed as the jocks stood frozen in their place, no one had ever questioned them before.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked as she looked at Rachel with concern, the same thoughts were running through the mystery girl's mind, what is going on in this school? She silently prayed to herself that she would never have to experience what that poor girl had gone through.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me though, I'm used to it. I was lucky today; there were only a few jocks." Rachel's voice quietened at the end of the sentence and anger raged in the mysterious girl.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." The mystery girl revealed her name as she held out her hand in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you Elena Gilbert, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled at Elena before walking over to the sink to try and rinse out the slushy. She wasn't as lucky as she thought she was as most of the slushy had all ruined her sweater.

"Out of all the days for this to happen, I forgot my spare slushy attack clothes." Rachel groaned as she sank down against the wall with her head, in her hands.

"Rachel... How often does this happ-..." Elena was cut off by the two mysterious guys from before opening the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... You don't need to worry about me though. This happens on a daily basis and there is nothing I can do about it but shrug it off and take it in my stride." Rachel gave them a weak smile as she stood up and flinched in pain. The bruises were already showing on her arms and legs.

"You shouldn't have to put up with this..." The shorter of the two men stated, he had dark hair and blue eyes that drew Rachel in immediately.

"Well this is my life and there is nothing I can do about it." Rachel gave Elena a little wave as she began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" A voice called out and Rachel immediately came to a halt with a curious glance evident on her face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my older brother, Damon Salvatore." The taller brother of the two smiled warmly at her and Rachel couldn't help but blush and she felt Damon's eyes on her.

"Look it was great meeting you but I've got to get to class."

"Your clothes are ruined Rachel! Look I'm sure we have something in the car so Damon will go and check." Elena stated with a grin as she ignored Damon's eye roll, this was not the time for his sarcastic ways.

"Look you don't need to help me... I'm worthless and you've already ruined your reputation by being seen with me."

"Rachel you shouldn't be treated like that, no one ever deserves that kind of treatment which is why we want to help you... Be your friend." Stefan added slowly as he could see Damon already walking back with a pair of sweats in his hand.

"These will be a bit big on you but at least it's something." Damon stated awakardly as he handed the clothes to Rachel. It made him wonder what the hell was going on in this school.

"Thank you, no one has ever done this for me." Rachel said sadly as she walked inside an empty stall and changed into the clothes. She knew they must have been Damon's by the strong smell of cologne. She stepped out the stall and was met with the friendly smiles from Elena and Stefan.

"So, you're new here? If you'd like, I could help you pick up your time table and show you your locker." Rachel questioned shyly and waited for their reaction.

"That would be great Rachel." Elena added warmly as she followed Rachel.

_-10 Minutes later..._

"Thanks so much Rachel." Elena stated as she stood at her new locker waiting for the bell to ring before her first class.

"No problem..." Rachel gave her a sad smile as she tried to ignore the stares and whispering surrounding her.

Life would continue on as per usual, she was nothing... Friends or not, Rachel Berry would always be a loser and her life would continue on as per usual. She shook her head as the tears threatened to fall, no one would ever want her or at least that is what she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this is a new story of mine which will probably be my main focus at the moment as I'm thinking of putting "A Missing Flame" on hold as atm I'm in a different place and not quite ready to continue with the story. I think also that fan support has played a part in my decision. I really hope people enjoy this story and please review to let me know your opinion of the story so far. My goal for this chapter is hopefully to get 3-5 reviews. I'm also co-writing this story with my beta mika-faberryluver4395. I was so excited to see the support from everyone! For the first chapter I got 8 reviews and I was so shocked, 8 reviews for the first chapter was a big surprise and my goal so far is to get 10 reviews on this chapter. I know I told people the update would be up sooner but I just got to school and my schedule has been crazy and also since I'm co-writing this it takes a bit longer, as we are sending drafts back and forth. Thank you to the following: ****snowdrop1026****, taylena4ever, prince2382, koryandrs****and ****kyella0203, purpleshampoo, daeb and Judi92**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or TVD!**

**Chapter 2 of: ****Broken Hearts and Empty Souls.**

Life would continue on as per usual, she was nothing... Friends or not, Rachel Berry would always be a loser and her life would continue on as per usual. She shook her head as the tears threatened to fall, no one would ever want her or at least that is what she thought...

"Miss Berry, care to give us the answer to question 4B?" The annoyed teacher asked as he glared at Rachel.

"Right, Uh-..."

"456 is the answer sir." Rachel turned to Elena with a confused face, the cheerleaders and Elena must be planning something, she thought grimly. Why would someone as pretty as Elena Gilbert help her? She was a lost cause, worthless and a loser...

As the class continued on, Rachel found it harder and harder to pay attention. Eventually, the teacher's ranting was drowning out. Rachel was now in her own little world, she felt calm and at ease when she was there. Nothing could ever hurt her there and she treasured every second there before reality kicked in and of course, she was left with nothing. The piercing sound from the bell awoke her from her trance, she glanced around the classroom and realised everyone had left.

"Miss Berry, is everything alright? You don't normally fall asleep in my classes." The teacher asked with his hands crossed tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry sir... It's just that I've been really stressed lately and haven't been able to sleep." Rachel replied as she picked up all her gear.

"Take this as a warning Rachel, if I find you asleep in my class again, there will be consequences." He added sternly as he waved her off

"Great... My first day back and I'm already in trouble." She whispered to herself as she stepped into the hassling crowd of people.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned her head towards her locker and blinked back in surprise... There stood Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers.

"I don't need your pity Elena; I'm used to being alone so you can stop with the whole 'Pretending to like me' act... It is really getting old."

"Rachel just look at me, we want to be your friends, and we want to be there for you. Why can't you just accept that?" Damon sighed as he looked at Stefan and Elena's shocked faces.

"Oh please Stefan, don't look at me like that." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother before glancing back at Rachel.

"Just please leave me alone..." Rachel gave them a pleading look as she walked through the door without sparing a single glance at the trio.

"Well that went great." Damon muttered sarcastically.

"She just needs time Damon; I mean what did you expect? That she'd be begging you to be her friend? Life doesn't work that way." Stefan stated as he saw Damon roll his eyes.

* * *

Rachel threw her bag on the ground as she sat at the kitchen island... Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why do I have to screw up everything, she thought with a groan. The answering machine beeped and both her dads voiced echoed throughout the empty house. This was her life... A knocking on the door made her jump out of skin. She pulled herself out of the chair and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Guess who..."

"Damon, what do you want?"

"Let me in and you shall see." Damon's smooth voice was so tempting and an odd feeling ran through her body. Why was she feeling this way?

"Come in Damon, now seriously what do you want?" Rachel crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously Rachel? Don't point those little eyes at me." He said with a chuckle as he stepped inside the door and walked through the front entrance.

"Sure Damon, go ahead and make yourself at home." Rachel muttered sarcastically as she sat on the arm of the leather sofa.

"For the last time, what do you want Damon?"

"Straight to the point I see. All _we_ want is your friendship, well mostly Stefan and Elena." Damon gave her his typical smirk as he picked up a picture frame.

"How can I trust you? You're probably working for the Cheerleaders and jocks." Rachel glanced down her shoes as she waited for him to reply.

"Oh please, I have my own brain to think with, unlike them." Damon chuckled to himself as he stepped to the door.

"The offer is still there, we'll be waiting Rachel."

He gave her a smirk as he stepped out of the front door and shut it quietly behind him. She didn't understand Damon, one moment he acts like he cares about her and then the next he couldn't care less. An all too familiar 'ping' echoed throughout the house and Rachel didn't need to hear no more as she stepped to the answering machine. It was her fathers and frankly she couldn't care less, as per usual it meant that they were going to be away longer than expected.

She trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom before crashing on the bed, this was her life and as like always it was lonely and boring.

* * *

"What did she say Damon?"

"Did you try to compel her Damon?"

"When you let me speak, I _might_ explain it to you and Stefan." Damon's lips formed a smirk as he saw Elena's death stare.

"On second thought, I'll tell you when Elena stops giving me the death stare."

"I can't stand him Stefan." She couldn't care less that Damon could hear her every word.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"Ok we're back. Elena has agreed to let you speak and she promised me she won't level you with a death glare, now please tell us what happened." Commented Stefan, as he and Elena bounded down the steps, while grabbing Damon's attention.

"Good I was worried that I would have to deal with that glare that I blatantly love." Replied Damon sarcastically.

"Well then?" Snapped Elena. She was hoping that Damon didn't harass poor Rachel, because in all honesty she really wished that she would accept their friendship. Rachel seemed so sad and alone and she couldn't stomach that idea, she knew the boys couldn't either. Yes even Damon for some odd reason.

Damon sensing the obvious tension began to recount his visit with the little diva. He couldn't understand why he even cared. 'Oh well only time will tell' he thought to himself.

* * *

Rachel Berry turned over in her bed as her alarm echoed in the room. She glanced tiredly at the clock and pulled the covers down to climb on the cold, wooden floor. All was quiet in the house, something she had gotten used to through time. Her phone pinged in the living room and she curiously glanced at the message.

_Be ready by 8, __  
__I'm taking you to school.__  
__-Damon_

Her facial expression turned into confusion as she did a double take on the message. How did Damon get her phone number and why was he suddenly offering to take her to school? Shrugging to herself, she quickly typed a reply.

_Alright, I'll see you then, __  
__Thanks for offering :)__  
__-Rachel_

She had never particularly liked change in her life but for once, she decided to let this slide. Perhaps she wouldn't be treated like the complete loser she is, not in a million years, she thought with a grim look. She sat carelessly on the staircase as she reflected on the past few days; she went from being completely ignored to actually being noticed. Walking to the bathroom, she prepared for what lay ahead in the upcoming days.

At 7:55 she heard the knocking on the door and smiled slightly to herself, when she had dated Finn, he had always been late. For once, she wasn't the only one who liked to arrive early.

"Well hello little Miss Sunshine." Damon said as he flashed Rachel a smirk.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Mr Salvatore." Rachel replied with an eye roll as she grabbed her bag and followed Damon to his car.

"You know you want it Rachel." Damon glanced at her with a chuckle as he continued the short drive to school.

"Uh- Thanks Damon..."

"No problem Miss Berry."

"Bye then Damon." Rachel let out a laugh as she walked through the doors once again, only to be greeted with the frozen drink she learnt to deal with.

"I warned you jocks and now it's your turn to pay."


End file.
